


Honeymooners

by nautiscarader



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Rayla and Callum chose their honeymoon place well. Older!Rayllum lemon.





	Honeymooners

If someone decided to take a walk on the bright, moonlit night, up to the top of the Mount Caldera, that someone could only hear two voices laughing and giggling, and would think that the place is still cursed. If the same person arrived at the top of the mountain at the sunset, however, they would find dozens of people, laughing, dancing and eating, once and for all banishing the stigma associated with the secluded spot, as this was the place that Rayla and Callum chose for their wedding.

The moon Nexus, though still in ruins, was filled with Moonshadow elves and humans alike, celebrating the union that was just one of the stitches that repaired their world. For the very first time in centuries, Moonshadow elves decided to stay at the Nexus to rebuild the shrine, and use their magic and talents to help people in the town underneath the mountain. At least three barrels of Moonberry wine were emptied, before most guests, both human and elves, went to sleep, whether they planned on doing so, or not.

All aside of two.

Callum and Rayla chased each other around the vast lake, climbing the gentle slopes of the crater in which the Nexus was located. Despite all the dancing, they still had energy for that, though as they both suspected, Rayla was significantly faster than her newly-wed husband.

\- You're slooow! - she turned around and shouted at him, still impressed that he was able to catch up with her a few times.  
\- I still don't know how can you run with heels and in that dress. - Callum wheezed when he reached the slope Rayla was standing on. - I mean, didn't you say you hated them?

He sat on the edge, marvelling the reflection of the full Moon in the calm, still water underneath them. He wasn't sure if it was just an optical illusion, or Moonshadow magic that made the Moon's image so big and bright, but either way, it was a sight that was not easily forgotten.

\- Well, you are right. - Rayla replied, breaking Callum's moment of concentration. - I don't like dresses.

A moment later, Callum heard a soft rustling noise, and when he turned his head, he was very glad he was not standing on his wobbly legs, since he'd almost surely fall.

In the moonlight, Rayla's body seemed almost white, and the few pieces of clothing she still had on sparkled when she moved towards him.

\- Rayla...  
\- Did I also mention I hate your shirt, pantaloons, socks and whatever else you have on? - she cut him off, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
Before Callum could reply to that - not that he was capable of doing so - Rayla toppled him to the grass behind him, her lips joined with his, already climbing his laps. And she wasn't kidding when she mentioned his attire. So many unnecessary layers... If she could, she would have simply cut them with her knives, but given the fact that they may very well come back to the village in the morning, she wanted Callum to have something to cover himself then.

One by one, the string and buttons holding Callum's elegant, regal outfit loosened, until he was finally bare-chested, and Rayla took a moment to admire that sight. She deliberately resisted her urges to make love with Callum for the last weeks, just so this moment she's been planning would feel even more extraordinary and magical than it already was.

And of course, Callum had to ruin it.

\- Wait, Rayla, do you really want to do it-  
\- Yes. - she leaned, until her face was just inches away from his, and replied in low, alluring voice, before giving him another kiss  
\- I was meant to ask if you-If you want to... to do it... here...  
  
Callum's voice quivered when Rayla's lips moved down his chest, leaving a trail of wet marks, until she reached his belt. She looked up, smiled, and grabbed his waist to lift it, just so she could slid off his trousers and pants in one go, leaving him almost naked.

\- Yes.  
\- Are you going to just say "yes" this entire night?  
\- If you're good enough. - she spoke again, her eyes sparkling when she marvelled at the naked body of her husband.  
  
He was not too muscular, and most would still call him a stick-figure, if they would dare to say that to the brother of the king of Katolis, but Rayla didn't mind. She loved him exactly the way he was, and would never trade him for some mountain of muscles with no brain.

She got on all fours and crawled over him, fighting the urge to mount him right away, as she still wasn't completely disrobed. She lay on his chest, prompting his arms to close on her back, just where the bindings of her bra was located. Rayla let out a guttural purr of satisfaction when Callum's fingers danced on her back, and a sudden shriek when she felt Callum buried his face between her breasts, and dragged the now-untied bra away with his teeth.

\- Callum!  
\- What? Can't I have some prejudice against certain pieces of clothing?  
  
The short moment of indecision caused Rayla her dominance. Callum's arms toppled her, rolling the two to their side, until his wife was underneath him, peppered with his equally ravenous kisses. With her bra gone, Callum had now two more places to worship, and he made sure that each of her mounds was caressed equally. When his mouth was on one of them, circling around her nipple, the other one was stimulated with his fingers, and the careful rhythm of his caresses resulted in Rayla's body jolting in place every few seconds.

Callum let out a faint moan when she felt her fingers ruffling with his hair, but a moment later he understood her intentions when she spoke her mind.

\- Lower.

Following his wife's order, he continued his journey down her flat belly, noticing the little twitches Rayla definitely wanted to hide. He knew which places to kiss to make her fall into a giggling fit, and he contemplated doing so, but decided to leave that tease for later.

As he ventured lowered, his sense of smell was overwhelmed with the most alluring and captivating aroma, as the fragrance of her perfume mixed with an unmistakable aroma of her lust. Above his head, Callum heard faint whimpering escaping Rayla's lips, and once again, he took a moment to wonder how is he going to play it.

A second later, Rayla's body arched and she let out a shriek when her gentle and sensual boyfriend grabbed her thighs and closed his mouth over her wet, still clothed sex, tasting it for the first time in weeks. Just like she did to him a while before, he grabbed her legs and slid her soaked panties up, and threw them to the pile of their mixed clothes, leaving her just with her shiny, blue wedding necklace, moving up and down with her chest, as she took one deep breath after another.

Unlike him, however, Rayla was not idle when she has been disrobed. The same legs that a moment ago was under Callum's control suddenly wriggled out of it, closed around his back and with a sharp thug pushed him on top of her, straight into her arms, abruptly ending their short foreplay.

\- Ready?  
\- I've been for the last two weeks. - Rayla replied, allowing Callum to make his first move.

She raised her legs in anticipation of him, and sure enough, she felt a grip of his on her a second later, just as he positioned himself against her. Rayla let out a deep moan at his first, shallow dive, her other leg bumping Callum back to hasten him to do deeper ones. But Callum knew what he was doing. Unable to lick his wife to an orgasm, he decided to prolong their foreplay that way, and make her even wetter by gently sliding just his head back and forth between her folds.

\- Callum...! Callum...!

Rayla has caught onto his scheme, but with her leg immobilised, she couldn't do that much, aside from succumbing to his slow love torture. She couldn't even scold him, as her lips were constantly pressed against his, muffling her moans. Callum's job wasn't as easy as it may have seemed either: there was nothing else in this world that he'd rather do than to plunge himself balls-deep into her lover, and finish in seconds, the burning in his loins made sure of it. But he had to restrain himself. He knew their climax will taste so much better if he manages to stretch their love-making, until Rayla will beg him for her release.

Too bad Rayla had different plans on her mind.

Her submissive pose was superficial, as she suddenly grabbed him and pulled him to his back, straddling him properly. Their eyes met, she smiled, and in that moment, Callum knew he was now on her mercy. Rayla put her hands on his chest to stabilise herself, while her hips began their furious work, filling the air around them with the constant noise of flesh slapping against flesh.

Callum kept his hands on her thighs and bum, and he tried to move his hips to counter her moves, but it was a but more difficult on the ground, than on the soft, castle bed. But Rayla didn't mind that: she was willing to drag them both to their peaks, and she was not going to back down on that unspoken oath, sealed with more and more kisses.

\- Callum...  
  
She moaned into his ear, as she clung to his body, tightening the grip just to push the moment of their undoing by another minute or so. Callum understood her intentions, replying with intensifying groans, until he finally found strength to speak.

\- Rayla... Let's... do it... together.  
  
Rayla did not expect another shift in weight. She thought that her husband was going to topple her once again, and was not going to let him win tonight, but then, Callum's arms brought her into the sitting position, while his hips did the work of hers when she stopped. Only now she understood him, and before he could help her, she locked her legs and arms behind him, just like he did it with his, trapping their bodies in the lotus embrace.

Now, the two lovers could experience each other, as well as trying their might to see if either of them could once again topple the other one, adding that rivalry to the ongoing battle of their bodies, though in truth, neither of them really wanted it. They were close, inches, seconds from their climaxes, and they both felt it was only fitting it their wedding night results in a draw.

The final word in that discussion had the Moon, which appeared from behind the clouds once again, illuminating the lake and the love-making couple. Perhaps it was the intimate connection Rayla had with it, or just the fact that Callum was now in charge, filling her completely each time, but that seemed to have done it. Rayla dug her nails into his back and let out a cry that sounded vaguely like his name, before her body shook and her legs trembled with the waves of her orgasm. Callum's wasn't far behind, and the first tightening of her walls around his cock jump-started his climax. He came, pouring two weeks of celibacy into her needy sex in long, hefty bursts that soon overflowed her and stained their joined sexes. His groans didn't even resemble words, though as his climax began to subside, Rayla could recognise one phrase, spoken amidst their grunts and groans.

\- I... I love you...  
  
And with that, Callum fell to his back, savouring the intimate, messy, erotic moment with more long, breath-taking kisses. The two lay in each other's arms for quite a while, for once, without moving an inch or so, just so that their delicate embrace won't fall apart, their soft moans and grunts acting as their pillow talk.

And of course, Callum had to ruin it.

\- Uh, sweetie? - Callum stopped toying with her hair. - I, uh, I did it... I did it inside.  
\- You sure did. - she purred, moving in place just enough to feel the few last, feeble pulses of Callum's cock, filling her to the brim with his seed.  
\- And... and there's the full Moon...  
\- Brilliant observation, honey.  
  
Rayla spoke, kissing his chest, completely ignoring the slightly worried tone in his voice.  
  
\- So...  
\- We'll see. - she replied sharply, sending him a shy smile and another kiss.  
  
They two went back to enjoying each other's synchronised breathing and the unmistakably wet connection that joined their bodies. Rayla embraced the bliss of the moment, Callum - less so.

\- Uh, Rayla, do you think that Lujanne would mind if we went skinny dipping in the Moon Nexus?  
\- Not if she doesn't know about it.  
\- Spoken like a true diplomat.  
  
Callum chuckled and cupped Rayla's face to give her a quick kiss.

\- But, you might want to wait for a bath after round two. - Rayla smiled, circling her finger across his chest.  
\- Mhm, you're ready for it, honey?  
\- No, not me. But she is.  
  
And without missing a beat, she pointed behind Callum. He threw his head back, as much as he could, and saw a sleek figure stepping towards them. If it wasn't for Rayla lying on top of him, he would have jumped to his feet, to cover himself with their discarded clothes, but his wife made sure to prevent him from doing so. As the onlooker came closer, Callum's heart beat faster: he noticed horns and markings, and his first, completely insane thought was that it was Lujanne herself, but as the light shone on her face, Callum recognised the naked Moonshadow elf that now lay next to him.

\- R-Rayla?! What-What's going on-  
  
And only when two copies of his wife stared at him, he noticed the small difference. Only one of them was wearing a moon necklace.

\- Did-Did you-Did you plan this, with, with, with... Lujanne?! - Callum stuttered, unable to gather his thoughts when two naked Raylas crawled over him.

As if to confuse and embarrass him even more, they both giggled at the same time. The first, real one, slowly got onto her knees and slipped off Callum's cock, making sure to present him his copious orgasm trickling from her pussy, before the new Rayla took her place. As Callum's trembling hands ran across her legs and waist, he couldn't tell that she was just an illusion. When she lowered herself onto him, engulfing him with her wet, warm sex, and *moaned*, reality stopped making sense any more, and he couldn't care less.

\- You don't have to worry about coming inside her... Enjoy your wedding gift, sweetie. - Rayla cooed from the side, licking some of Callum's cum off her finger, as she began masturbating to the sight of herself making love to her husband. - Oh, and the heels were illusion too, by the way.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr, where the announcement of that fic had 41 notes, let's see if this thing can get half of it :p ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183263055690/honeymooners))
> 
> Also, remember how I rambled about moon illusions being OP? Yeah, I don’t care now.


End file.
